Entre la luna, la miel, los nervios y el éxtasis
by karma3985
Summary: La luna de miel es un acto de amor entre dos personas, pero ¿Qué hay acerca del preámbulo de ello?, ¿Se tendrán nervios o no?... Créditos al creador de la imagen.


**Entre la luna, la miel, los nervios y el éxtasis**

 ** _Los personajes aquí representados no me pertenecen sino que son autoría del gran Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Este fic va dedicado a una persona que me ha brindado su apoyo… para ti Caftree… ¡Fuerza nena! Y un abrazo a la distancia._**

 ** _Karitnis san, lo prometido es deuda, te dije que lo subiría, disculpa el atraso pero… acá está._**

 ** _AnitaNara040922, a ti que te encanta el LEMON, espero te guste._**

 ** _Finalmente, como siempre les digo… ¡Gracias! Por seguir mis historias y plasmar sus opiniones; son realmente enriquecedoras._**

 ** _(1) Naja es un tipo de serpiente oriunda de África._**

 ** _(2) "Lora embarrada de caca", dicho muy común en mi país para decir que una persona habla mucho y muy rápido._**

 ** _(3) Chupa- chups, nombre de una golosina._**

Estaba alterada- ¿Quién lo diría?- Yo… la kunoichi más sanguinaria de todos los tiempos, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios – lo que sucedería en cuanto salga del tocador- sacudí mi cabeza ante mis pensamientos- terminé de acomodarme el camisón – si a ese retaso de tela se le puede llamar así- solo a mí se me ocurre dejarle mi ajuar nupcial a la coqueta de Ino.

¡Vamos, Temari!... ¡tú puedes!- y ¿Si me apesta la boca?- No, no, no, sería la tercera vez que cepillaba mis dientes, saqué de mí neceser un pequeño botecito de enjuague bucal- reiteré mi lavabo bucal- solo por si acaso.

Nuevamente me miré en el espejo y ¿Si me encuentra muy peluda?, levanté el camisón, estiré el elástico de mi micro braguita- otra ingeniosa idea de Ino- miré en el interior de esta, directamente a mi intimidad donde logré ver unos escasos rizos rubios no quise depilarme porque tal vez él pensaría que eso solo lo hacían mujeres ya fogueadas, pero… y ¿Si no consuma el matrimonio por considerarme un primate?

-¡Tonta!, ¡Burra!, ¡Bestia!, ¡él te ama!- seguí con mi monólogo- Además, ¿Qué sabrá el vago de mujeres? – Me gustaba la idea de ser yo quién lo educara en ese ámbito y que solo estudiase conmigo, ¡claro está!- pero luego mi ceño se arrugó ante una un nuevo pensamiento, ¿El Nara ya habrá hecho estas cosas con otra mujer?, me enojo sin proponérmelo – ¡Lo mato!

Mi ahora esposo se encontraba esperándome en la alcoba, no sé si estará igual de ansioso- como camufla tan perfectamente sus sentimientos con su rostro inexpresivo- aunque pensándolo bien hace unos minutos me demostró lo mucho que desea verme desnuda, me sonrojé con solo recordarlo, lo que comenzó con unos cuantos besitos afectuosos, se transformó en un santiamén en besos rudos, caricias flameantes y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Mientras estábamos en esa espiral, sus manos alcanzaron la interminable hilera de botones que bajaba a través de mi columna vertebral, tiró de ellos hasta casi romper mí vestido… ¡Baka, con lo hermoso y costoso que es!

Es vergonzoso para mi admitir que tenía mi miedo… me sonrojé de solo pensarlo… ya bastante humillante fue el episodio de las termas, dejé al descubierto ante él mi inexperiencia y ansiedad por copular.

La única vez que he visto su miembro fue sin querer- ¡Lo juro!- estábamos en una misión secreta y en el trayecto me dieron ganas de hacer "pis", hicimos una parada estratégica en una posada de camino, salí del local y busqué al vago pero ni su coleta se asomaba, doblé en la esquina y ¡zaz!, que el muy pervertido se encontraba meando un árbol… - él no notó que lo miraba, como naja encantada (1)- confieso que su tronco es bastante llamativo y grande.

Ya de novios habíamos tenido tocamientos por aquí y por allá, algo fortuito, o incluso un poco de cachondeo cibernético pero no pasábamos de esa "zona de confort"

Todo este tiempo estuve instruyéndome, algunas de mis subalternas tenían vasta experiencia en las artes amatorias, algunas se mofaban de mí diciendo que de seguro Shikamaru se dormiría en pleno acto, mientras estaba sobre mí, penetrándome, créanme cuando les digo que temí que las muy cabronas se convirtieran en pitonisas… si eso ocurría existía un alto rango de probabilidad de que enviudaría a solo 24 horas de haber contraído nupcias.

Otras me daban consejos acerca de que debía y no debía hacer, también fui un tanto autodidacta- masturbándome, auto explorándome- reconociendo lo que me gustaba y lo que no, pero estaba totalmente consiente de que mis delgados dedos no tendrían punto de comparación con la intromisión del pene de mi marido en mi ser; incluso una que otra vez tomé "prestadas" del cajón secreto de Kankuro sus sacrosantas películas porno, sin embargo, no me preparé para la antesala del acto.

Escuché a Shikamaru llamarme- eso me sacó de mis cabalidades – "Bien Temari, llego la hora", me dije a mi misma- inhale y exhalé para mermar mi inquietud… ¡No hay marcha atrás!... ¡Llegó la hora!

* * *

 ** _Narra Shikamaru_**

Temari tarda mucho en el baño, ¿Qué tanto se hará? Si lo que menos quiero es verla con ropa, solo pienso en encamarla pero y ¿Si la asusto con el apuro?, hace unos minutos me mostré un poco impaciente con ella… -¿Será mejor ir despacio? Pero conociéndola se mofará de mi diciéndome que soy vago hasta para hacer el amor… ¡Hacer el amor!... se oye bien, ¿no?

Tantos años deseándola y por fin se cumple mi sueño- Oficialmente, Sabaku no Temari, es ahora la señora Nara desde hoy y para siempre- miré todo el rededor, la estancia se veía presentable y acogedora, digna para una luna de miel… ¿Será que primero la invito a un trago o un juego de Shoji?, pensándolo mejor creo que no es una buena idea, capaz y me vuelve a dar un puñetazo como en la reunión de los Kages- de pronto otro pensamiento cubrió mi mente… ¡Condones!

Salí disparado hacía mi maleta pero nada de ellos- ¿Habré sido tan estúpido de dejarlos en casa? Y ¿Si mi madre los encuentra?, ¿Por qué me asusto de ello desde ahora soy todo un hombre, hecho y derecho?- Además ella sabe de estas cosas, no creo que ella y mi padre me hicieran por telepatía- Palpé la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón, saqué mi billetera, ¡cierto! los había puesto ahí-

Estaba nervioso y como no estarlo, si miren nada más y nada menos de la mujercita de quién me fui enamorar, ¡ella es de temer!, y ¿Si se pone muy salvaje?, y como es típico en mí, ¿no alcanzo su ritmo? O ¿Si me considera un mal polvo? y después del coito me pide el divorcio o se queda conmigo pero se busca un amante para satisfacerla o aun peor… ¿Si ve mi pene y lo considera muy chiquito?, y ¿Si me corro muy rápido y me considera un precoz?- bien me lo dijo Naruto en mi despedida de soltero.

"Mastúrbate, no antes de hacerlo porque entonces te saldrá algo parecido al agua de arroz- si eso ocurre estas perdido mi hermano, esa es la señal inequívoca de que no vas a servir pero ni para el arranque-hazlo en la mañana, es solo para calmar la fosforona o si no, te vendrás con antelación y créeme cuando te digo que a ninguna mujer le gusta que la dejen a medias". – de pronto escuche el llavín abrirse, mi esposa estaba a punto de salir por esa puerta-

Era el momento de demostrarle que no debe volver a decirme "Bebé llorón" y de dejarle en claro… ¡Quién llevaba los pantalones!

* * *

¡Con un demonio, Temari!, ¿A qué le temes?- eres la domadora del viento, la embajadora de tu pueblo, la que enfrentó al mismísimo Madara Uchiha, mandándolo a volar por los aires, la estratega de Sunagakure no sato, hermana e hija de Kazekages, ¿Te pondrás a temerle a un poco de dolor y unas gotitas de sangre?- ¡Ni hablar!

Pero… estaba a punto de ser desvirgada por un chico tres años menor- ¡Genial!, toda una mujer de veintitantos y virgen aun - ¡Maldita! Hikori y las tarugadas que me dijo el día de mí despedida de soltera – una de tantas- sus palabras todavía retumban en mis oídos… "Joder, Temari que el pobre de tu novio va tener que entrar con moto guadaña para robarte el tesorito…"

-Era la hora de hacerlo- salí del baño, recostándome en la puerta, comencé a decir una sarta de disparates mientras mi esposo contestaba cada una de ellas, estaba muy hablador… ¿Será que esta igual de ansioso que yo?, él no es de decir más de tres oraciones y ahora parloteaba como una lora embarrada de caca (2)

Shikamaru sabía de mi estado puro, pero de vez en cuando las dudas me sobresaltaban; ¿Será que sí me cree? o ¿pensará que me revolqué con cualquier hijo de vecino en mis viajes?- opté por la vía más fácil… le recordé sobre mi doncellez - ¿Solo ve despacio, por favor?- le dije

-Él, tan vago como siempre, se limitó únicamente a darme su patentizada sonrisa ladina y besarme la frente. - ¡Eres admirable!- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

-¿Tienes miedo, mujer?

-¡Claro que no!- le dije haciendo un mohín.

-Tomó mi mano, la llevo a su boa para besar mi palma, sé que deseaba hacérmelo y yo también anhelaba este momento, estaba mojada… mojada, extasiada y nerviosa -No empieces mal este matrimonio, Nara- le dije.

-Creo que viene siendo un buen momento para que realmente creas todo lo que te prometí hace unas horas en nuestros votos – no te haré daño, al menos no al propósito pero sabes que va dolerte.- me dijo.

-¡Lo sé!

Me separé de la puerta del baño, acercándome a él, puse mis manos en su cuello, acortando la distancia entre mis labios con los suyos. Temblaba y respiraba con dificultad. Él me devolvía el beso, era apasionado y extremadamente excitante. Se puso de pie, sin dejar de besarme adentró su mano por mi camisón acariciando mi espalda. Mis senos subían y bajaban al respirar mientras él besaba mi cuello. Me llevó hasta la cama, me empujó a ella mientras su cuerpo reptaba sobre mí, su pene en mi entrepierna mientras seguía besándome. Nuestras lenguas jugaban, eran besos rápidos como si alguien nos estuviera apurando, yo tiraba de su cabello mientras él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y me apoyaba tanto como podía.

-Estoy mareada- le dije, mientras apoyaba mi frente sobre la suya.

-¿Podemos ir más despacio si te parece?- respondió, también agitado.

-¡Sí!, vamos más despacio, mejor- y sin pensar volví a sus labios, pero de forma más suave lo besé, más lento acariciando su cuello lentamente. Nuevamente nos separamos para bajarle a la calentura, por unos instantes nos miramos fijamente y creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo…- ¡A la mierda eso de llevar las cosas despacio!, somos marido y mujer, en su noche de bodas, ya no teníamos que irnos a dormir en camas distintas, a tres días de distancia uno del otro-

Proseguimos a deslizar las manos sobre el otro, sin dejar de besarnos. Mi marido colocó sus manos en mis senos, masajeándolos, apretando de forma consciente mis pezones para sensibilizarlos- lo que probablemente no predecía era que mi vagina se estimulaba al mismo tiempo, estaba húmeda, más húmeda que la aldea de la lluvia.

Rozó gentilmente mi intimidad– Por kami sama- con cada movimiento de sus dígitos sobre mi braga, mi hendidura se mojaba más y más. No quise dejarlo impedido de los placeres por lo que me aventuré a acariciar su pene por encima del pantalón, el cual ya se encontraba bastante excitado- ¡Sííííí! Lo estaba logrando… el leer los libros del maestro Jiraya volumen 1,2,3 estaba dando sus frutos-

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos a los besos, pero sentí que quería más. Él me recostó en la cama, se posicionó arriba mío mientras seguía besándome, comenzó lentamente a bajar, besándome el cuello, el pecho, sacándome el camisón, tomándose tiempo en cada uno de mis dos pezones, lamiendo y succionándolos mientras mis gemidos llenaban la habitación; siguió bajando y bajando, deslizó mis braguitas por mis piernas, sacándomelas, se levantó de la cama, yo me apoyé en mis codos mientras él me contemplaba, totalmente desnuda ante él.

-Te ves realmente hermosa- balbuceó mientras intentaba desabrocharse el pantalón, por lo que me enderecé para ayudarlo a desprendérselo.

Lo arrojó a como cayera, quedándose vestido únicamente por un bóxer, su pene estaba preparado para la batalla, formando una carpa militar, me senté en la cama, mirándolo ensimismada. Se acercó y dejó su pene a la altura de mis labios, corrí mi pelo atrás de mi oreja, acaricié su miembro por sobre el bóxer, sintiendo una extraña humedad en ellos- Con que ese es el famosos líquido pre seminal- acoté mentalmente-

Tomé la goma de su calzoncillo y me dispuse a bajarlo, los bajé por completo dejando en libertad

Creo que incluso hice visco al ver la majestuosidad que tenía ante mí- en las películas porno, veía una buena cantidad de penes, de todas las formas, tamaños y colores- siempre pensé que eran feas… eran alargadas, cubiertas por una capa de pelo y venosas, se me asimilaban a una serpiente de un solo ojo. –Pero la de mi amorcito no… esa sí que era linda, grande y gruesa y toda para mí- para una mujer tan orgullosa como yo, era todo un honor, ser la dueña y señora de ese instrumento de satisfacción.

Me reí de mi propio pensamiento, es extraño no hace mucho que estaba nerviosa dentro del tocador y ahora me encontraba totalmente desinhibida, deseaba tanto practicarle una felación palabra de honor, quería ir lento y a la vez despacio, la idea de hacerlos sufrir y que me suplicara realmente me animaba.

¿Cómo era?-¡Sí!... ¡ya lo tengo!, ¿Era como lamer un CHUPA CHUPS (3)? – escuché una vez hablar en una taberna a un grupo de shinobis.

Acerqué mis labios a su pene, insertándolo en cavidad bucal, lo moví cuidadosamente de adentro hacia afuera- para no hacerle daño en su trémula carne- sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, vi como por ratos arrugaba su ceño, cerraba sus ojos y decías cosas que no lograba entender, me daba la impresión de que la cabeza de su pene se hinchaba cada vez más, tomé su polla con mi mano derecha y sus testículos con la izquierda, masajeándolos- mecí mi cabeza sobre su pene, el cual estaba caliente y palpitante. -Problemática… ¡Me corro!- susurró

Pero fue tarde cuando reaccioné a separarme era tarde, su semen estaba en mi boca, tuve que tragármelo pero un tanto salió por mis comisuras, era viscoso, blanquecino y con un olor parecido a los cloruros.

Rodó sobre la cama llevándome consigo, separó su boca de la mía, serpenteó hacia mis pechos, de allí a mi ombligo, culminando en mi vagina, una vez allí succionó mí ya erecto clítoris, lo jalaba, lo lamía con devoción, luego adentró sus dedos en mi vagina penetrándome con ellos, los movía rápido y lento pero con mucha cautela; eso me devastaba, pasados unos minutos… – no pude más y me corrí- como no hice estas cosas antes con mi vago.

Subió de nuevo hasta mi rostro- me miraba con sus ónix chisporroteando deseo- rozó su nariz con la mía a manera de besito esquimal, colocó su frente sobre la mía, mirándome a los ojos.

¡Tranquila, mujer!- de momento no entendí, mi aeronave de placer no había aterrizado aun… No fue hasta que sentí su gruesa extremidad abriéndose paso en mi pequeña hendidura, era como si me estuvieran estirando por dentro.- al principio acallé mi dolor, me limité a soltar uno que otro gemido pero al cabo de un tiempo, los actos valieron más que las palabras. Lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, ¡me estaba doliendo como el infierno!

Gemía muy fuerte y hacía respiraciones cortas. Sentí como me penetraba centímetro a centímetro mientras yo lo recibía con mis piernas abiertas enroscadas sobre su espalda. Lo hacía despacio, era todo muy erótico, cada toque

-¿Te duele, mi amor?- me preguntó

\- Atiné a asentir con mi cabeza no lo admití a viva voz, quería conservar un poco de mi orgullo –

-¡Lo siento!, Dicen que pasará pronto…

No hablábamos, él entraba y salía, sus embistes se tornaron un tanto violentas, transpirábamos como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sus penetraciones me estaban enloqueciendo, tanto que empecé a rasguñarle la espalda y a gritar, sintiendo como un orgasmo se asomaba. Él, creyendo algo imposible, comenzó a darme más fuerte, lo oí gemir al igual que yo, nos movimos en sincronización, gritando y transpirando, acabando.- juntos- como siempre… de ahora en más… éramos dos en uno.

Siguió moviéndose, ralentizando sus movimientos a medida que los segundos se iban, besando mis labios, mi cuello, salió lentamente de mí, me acarició desde mi cintura hasta mi cuello en varias ocasiones.

Durante parte de la noche y toda la madrugada hicimos el amor tres veces más, pero esta vez opto por ponerse un preservativo, argumentando que deseaba disfrutar por un tiempo del matrimonio y de su mujer antes de la venida de los hijos.

He de admitir que la primera vez no me gustó del todo, no es fácil estar desnuda ante otra persona, no sabes qué opina de ti, de tu cuerpo para peores males sangras, él – si es un caballero- debe detenerse por que ve lo mucho que te duele, ralentizando también sus necesidades; sientes como tus paredes vaginales se raspan por el roce y es muy difícil lograr un orgasmo.

Sin embargo, con la segunda y la tercera ya le vas tomando gusto al asuntito y con la cuarta… ¡Ja! Ni para que hablar, ya tu cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a la intromisión de ese cuerpo extraño, los orgasmos hacen que sientas como fuegos pirotécnicos en tu propia carne.

Me sentó encima de él- me dijo que así era yo quién controlaba las penetraciones- Shikamaru entornó sus ojos hacia el cielo raso mientras yo subía y bajaba sobre su eje.

Luego nos tiramos en la cama, yo sentía como su pene jugaba con vagina, queriendo entrar, me besó una vez más y acto seguido tomó un preservativo de la mesita de noche, se lo puso, y lentamente se adentró en mí, tenía mis ojos cerrado lo que hacía que mis transmisiones sensoriales estuvieran más sensibles-"más", "más" era la única palabras que salía de mi boca aparte de los gemidos-

Me di vuelta, me acosté boca abajo y cerré los ojos, él tocó mi vagina y estimuló mi clítoris, luego volvió a penetrarme, levantó mi cola y sentí como su cuerpo chocaba con mi trasero, esa posición hacía que las penetraciones fueran más fuertes- ¡Joder! Que la sentía hasta la garganta-

-¿Te sigue doliendo? – me preguntó.

\- ¡No!… ¡ya no! - le dije

-¡Me encantas!- escuché mientras lo sentí por completo.

-Le sonreí completamente aturdida y enamorada.

Me acomodó boca arriba y volvió a poseerme. – Mi noción del tiempo y el espacio, se habían ido por el escusado, en mí solo existía ese estado de frenesí, placer y plenitud.

Ignoro el momento en el que se sacó el preservativo de su miembro, se puso de pie para arrojarlo al bote de basura, giró sobre sus talones rumbo a la cama, se acostó a mi lado y ambos sonreímos, me acurruque en su pecho, él me abrazo, dándome un beso en la frente como una niña pequeña, fuimos entregándonos a los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes decirme entre sueños ¡Te amo!

A la mañana siguiente me desperté para encontrármelo enfrente de mí mirándome. -¡Buenos días!- Le dije

-¡Buenos días hermosa!- respondió, acicaló un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocó detrás de mí oreja para luego besarme con dulzura criminal, me abrazó jalándome hacia su pecho; pasado un tiempo, desprendió las sábanas de sí para levantarse, dándome un excelente vistazo de su cremoso trasero desnudo. -¡Mendokusai, mujer! Sal de la cama que es hora de tomar el desayuno-

-Lo escaneé con mi mirada debía aprovecharme de la ocasión, ver a mi vago en toda su jodida gloria- bueno… pensándolo bien, de ahora en adelante lo veré cuantas veces lo desea- ¡Etto!, ¡Shika-kun! – le dije coquetamente mordisqueándome el dedo índice- ¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos acá haciendo cosas de recién casados?

-¡Serás problemática!... ¡Terminarás escurriéndome!-me dijo girando hacia la cama, subiendo a gatas por esta, tirando de las sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo desnudo, colocó cada una de sus rodillas a cada lado de mis caderas, tomó su miembro que ya estaba bastante despierto, se lo meneó para terminar de espabilarlo.

Definitivamente todo el agobio del preámbulo fue en ese momento En ese momento supe que quería no solo tenerlo de nuevo cuenta dentro de mí, sino también dentro de mi vida para siempre **.**


End file.
